Wine-Tasting
"Wine-Tasting" is the twentieth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the fourth episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Nick Barendsen and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 7, 2007. Synopsis Willemyn is moody, atypically unhelpful and critical. Tipi Wan refuses to switch her day off and babysit after being assigned a new designer room as her old one is turned into a play room for little Remy. Claire can only get her house rented if she vacates it stat, so she moves into Willemyn's garden shed with ingrate Merel but is seen dining with 'unfaithful' Evert to get his investment advice. Anouck fears well-behaved Vlinder is too 'tame' and takes Claire in for a while. Martin spoils his mother Greet Hogenbrink on her 65th birthday, Cheryl is rather jealous. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Beppie Melissen as Greet Hogenberk *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Dick van den Toorn Benjamin *Doris Baaten as Real estate agent Guest stars *Jelka van Houten as Bella Plot Willemijn is cranky and very moody, especially because she believes her general helpfulness is not recognized, and that she is neglected by the world. This partly due to having not received the appreciation she hoped for, after her busy charity organization previous episode. Anouk notices Willemijn's strange behaviour, but she acts like nothing's wrong at first. Willemijn then asks Anouk to go with her to a local wine-tasting event. Anouk says yes at first, but later cancels as she has made plans with Vlinder. Willemijn grumpily snarls at her and Anouk leaves. Then, Claire walks in and asks if she and Merel can stay at the garden shed for a while, which is okay by Willemijn. After Claire, Cheryl visits her and is surprised she is not informed about the wine-tasting thing. Willemijn snaps at her because of recent events and harshly rejects her request to babysit Remy. Willemijn then even brings up Cheryl's disgusting spending behaviour and Cheryl arouses her anger more and more, leading the two to ultimately fight, with Cheryl taking off. Willemijn then fights with Evert on the phone, as the latter one says he is unable to watch the kids that night. Claire then walks in to ask if Merel can eat at Willemijn's, as she has a meeting herself. Willemijn is convinced Evert is lying to her about his "business meeting", so she sneaks up at his house and is disgusted to see he is having dinner with Claire. In tears, she runs off. When Claire enters the shed she is ambushed by Willemijn; the latter one wanting an explanation. Willemijn doesn't believe her as Claire tells her it was just a businesslike dinner, even thinking she falls for Evert; even more for his money. Willemijn progressively gets more angry and eventually kicks out Claire. Willemijn goes to the wine-tasting event alone. There, she completely lets go and ends up badly drunk. She even grabs the microphone, pushing aside the music band and starts to sing "All of me". Dr. Rossi, also present at the event, tries to stop her from further embarrassment. Willemijn is unstoppable, though she then starts to talk about Rossi and his therapy. Rossi calls Cheryl, Claire and Anouk and they quickly show up. As they try to take her with them, Willemijn struggles and turns wild; scolding "gold-digger" Claire and Cheryl in public. The next day, the girls talk about what has happened and say they didn't know Willemijn's feelings of being neglected were so bottled up. Willemijn then shows up, still embarrassed, and apologizes, giving everyone a quiche. Due to having ripped apart Ernst' goodbye cheque, Claire finds herself in financial trouble once again. She decides to rent out her house. A real estate agent comes over and thinks the house can indeed be rented out for a nice price. Claire learns an international artist will be her renter (in the next episode we learn that person is French singer Jean-Louis Sarly). Claire and Merel then temporarily move into Willemijn's garden shed, which is really small; much to the dismay of Merel. Though Claire explains to her they don't have that much of a choice. Meanwhile, Claire runs into Ernst at street and they decide to have dinner together that evening; Claire wishes for his investment advice. That night, Claire and Evert have dinner together and Claire offers him a cheque, asking him to tactically invest it. Coming home, Claire is seized by Willemijn, who mistakes her dinner with Evert for a date and Claire is thrown out of her garden shed; Merel can stay. So Claire goed to Anouk's, where she now stays. However, Anouk is annoyed to death by Claire's obsessive organizing and dominance. After dinner with Evert, Claire receiver a mysterious text message: "I'm watching you"." At the end of the episode, she is texted again; now we find out Tippi Wan is the one who is this mystery person, as she is the one who receives Claire's answer "Leave me alone"... Anouk is looking at some drawings Vlinder has made, and explains to Willemijn she is not happy with them; implying the high standards she has for Vlinder's artistic skills. Anouk decides to boost her daughter's creative development by taking her to the museum. There, Anouk is not very pleased as Vlinder seems to pay no interest to art and abstraction Anouk wants her to. Greet is sitting with Martin in his car; she is about to turn sixty-five and Martin tells her they will organize her a birthday dinner. Martin is then called by Bella; a young, attractive colleague singer of his. Greet hears them talking on the phone and automatically suspects Martin from cheating on Cheryl again, this time with Bella. Martin firmly denies everything, though Greet stands her ground. Of course, Cheryl is not pleasantly surprised when Greet announces her stay. Martin is at the studio, listening to some records from him and Bella together and the two seem surprisingly close. After rehearsal, Bella asks Martin if he can drop her at the station. In Martin's car, at the studio parking place, Bella shamelessly flirts with him and tries to kiss him. Martin is confused at first but then rejects her, telling her he's got a family; even though a big part of him does want to give in to temptation again. Bella angrily walks away. The next morning, Greet has turned sixty-five and the Moreros welcome her downstairs, congratulating her. Even now Greet knows how to get on Cheryl's bad side. That night, Martin, Cheryl and Greet head off to a restaurant. In the car however, Martin discovers a shoe under his chair and immediately thinks it is Bella's. Thus, he panics and opens his window. He then fools his wife and mother by saying he has spotted a deer outside; as they are looking, Martin quickly throws Bella's shoe out the window. At the restaurant, Greet discovers she has mysteriously lost one of her shoes. So she goes inside wearing only one shoe, Martin putting on his poker-face. At dinner, Martin goes to the bathroom and is followed by Greet. In the bathroom, Greet ambushes her son and painfully grabs his hair; telling him she knows how Martin though it was Bella's shoe. Greet threatens him to stop his affair for he has a son to take care of now. Meanwhile, Tippi's room is made into a playroom for Remy by Cheryl's query decorator Benjamin, which means Tippi is sent to another room in the house. Cheryl puts her in a climate open room, next to the indoor swimming pool. Tippi is not happy with this change and starts to act grumpy and disobeying towards Cheryl. Even when Tippi gets Cheryl's old laptop. Cheryl asks her to babysit Remy on her free night, but Tippi firmly says no. As her rebellious and mischievous behaviour continues, Tippi pees in the pool and has a nasty smile on her face when Martin plunges into the water. Viewer statistics 1.427.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}